Worldwide love
by Slytherinfan01
Summary: James and Jo are together, but what happens when Jo takes he leading role?  Will their love survive or will it crumble before they really continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I was just about crying when I wrote this story. I will hopefully be adding more chapters to this. Please review!**

* * *

><p>James sighed as he looked out the window of the tour bus. It seemed that lately, with his tour, and recording studio, he didn't have much time to really focus the maters on hand: Spending time with Jo Taylor, the girl of his dreams. Ever since she had gotten the call of being accepted to do the new movie, and going to New Zealand for three years, he really had been heartbroken. This was the one girl that he had fallen in love with, and could see his future with. With her, he wasn't the pretty boy of the group, he was the more sensible one. She understood him. When he told her bout his father, he had broken down, and refused to talk any more of the man who had left him at such a young age. She sat there, holding her in his arms, calming him down. She had listened, had taken care of him, helping him understand things that he couldn't understand on his own. Everyone thought she and Kendall would get together, and he was extremely pissed when he noticed the two lovebirds spending even more time together. He hadn't talked to James since the day Jo had received word about her new movie. James was distraught at the thought of losing her, not being able to see her by his side. She was his world, his love, his life.<p>

_Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice  
>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back:<strong>

"Hello? Yes this is Jo Taylor. Yes… I got the part?" Several cheers erupted causing the girl to cover her ears so she could continue to listen to the person on the end of the line. "Three years?" More cheers, and confetti raining around in the room. "Three years?" Silence now takes over as four boys stood there in complete stunned silence. James couldn't speak. This was what he had feared. Of course he wanted her to have this part. It would make her a popular star in Hollywood. But three years of separation? Could he really handle that?

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

"James… what are you thinking bout?" Jo asked, sounding a bit scared as she sat next to the man she loved so much. He was her world, and she couldn't see herself with out him. "You should take the part. You so deserve this!" James said, forcing a smile onto his distraught face. "If you don't want me to go, tell me now, and I'll call the producers back." She said firmly, looking at him. "This only comes once in a life time." He told her. "But you only come once in a life time." Jo retorted, tears swimming in her eyes. "We can talk on the phone, and I can try to come see you on set." He told her. "Jo, this is an amazing opportunity. Take it." James said, his heart breaking. What was he going to do without her?

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

The day came when she was supposed to be at the airport, to head to New Zealand. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan stood near the security gates, to say their final goodbyes. Jo said good bye to the three before returning her attention to James, who had stepped back away from the others. She looked into the deep brown eyes that had taken her breath away the first day she stepped into Palmwoods. This was the man she would be returning to the moment she was finished with the movie. "It won't be long now." He said, his voice cracked as tears spilled down his face. "I expect to have a nice long email by the time I land." She said trying to get him to smile for her. "You got it. I want to see your pretty face on Skype later." He said smiling softly. "You got it Pretty boy." She said, laughing softly, tears streaking her face. She gave him a kiss, and a hug, before grabbing her suitcase, and slowly began to walk away. James walked towards the window, to watch her plane take off, with her in it. The others hung back as they watched their friend stare off distantly. They knew that it would be a while before he would really talk to them.

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day:<strong>

"James… James… JAMES!" A voice yelled as James soon tore his gaze away from the window. "What? Oh, sorry Carlitos." He said, sighing softly, pulling the ear buds out of his ear. "I have been asking you if you wanted to play video games with me. Still thinking bout Jo?" Carlos asked, sitting next to him. The bus was cramped, as they were on tour for their new album, "Elevate." "Yeah. I just can't believe she's in New Zealand. But I'm happy for her." James said smiling softly. "Well, soon enough she'll be back, giving you all the attention you so deserve." Kendall said, jokingly. "Yeah… that's true." He said laughing softly. He joined the others for a game, his mind still on Jo. He rubbed his neck after about an hour, when they arrived to their destination. He jumped out with his bag, and headed inside.

_Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<em>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

The boys headed to their dressing room to put their things away before checking out the huge arena where they would be performing that night, and were about to head to dinner, when an voice soon sounded behind them. "I have a delivery for James Diamond?" James stoped dead in his tracks. "No… that can't be." He said, staring at his three best friends in shock, the voice sounding so familiar. "James? Are you not going to say hello to your girlfriend?"

_(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this! I will add a new chapter soon as I get some reviews!<strong>

**James: Yeah! Kathleen worked bloody hard on this story!**

**Jo: James calm down now sweetie. Im sure people will review her story.**

**Me: Thanks Jo!**

**Jo: No problem!**

**Me: Well, you heard them! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previoiusly on WORLDWIDE LOVE:**

_The boys headed to their dressing room to put their things away before checking out the huge arena where they would be performing that night, and were about to head to dinner, when an voice soon sounded behind them. "I have a delivery for James Diamond?" James stopped dead in his tracks. "No… that can't be." He said, staring at his three best friends in shock, the voice sounding so familiar. "James? Are you not going to say hello to your girlfriend?"_

"James? Everything alright?" Jo asked as she stepped into James line of view, her expression in grief. "Jo…. I thought you were filming?" James managed to finally sputter out, as he looked at her. "Well yah, but we were given a break for a few weeks, since the holidays were coming up. So I came back to the states to see you. I contacted Gustavo, and he told me you were on tour. I wanted to surprise you." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well it's defiantly a surprise alright." He replied laughing softly. "I can't believe it… you're here! In my arms… if only for a few days." He told her, soon kissing her deeply. "You know it. I can't wait to see your performance tonight." She told him, smiling as they pulled away. "Ok, lovebirds, we really need to go rehearse, so if you two can possibly separate for the next hour or so…" Kendall said, only to get an slap on the back of the head. "Ok ok, you didn't have to do that!" He snapped as he was soon chased into the dressing room. James and Jo laughed as they followed behind the retreating trio, arms still wrapped around one another.

* * *

><p>"James... Can I ask you something?" Jo asked as she sat on the bus that night. "Yeah, what is it?" James asked as he plopped next to her, holding a bottle of water, looking at her. "I was thinking, while in New Zeland... I want to lose my virginity to you." She said, causing him to choke on his water a bit. "Really? Are you sure you want this?" He managed to sputter out as he looked over at her, panting softly. "Yeah, Im sure." She told him, her eyes gazing into his brown ones. He sighed softly as he took her hand, squeezing it softly. "I don't have any..." "I have some. I came prepared, plus Im on the pill. You don't need to worry James. Trust me." Jo said, siliencing him with a kiss. "We will be going to a hotel tomarrow... and we'll have our own rooms so... we'll have privacy then. I can't believe this... we are going to do this..." He said as he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap.<p>

**Sorry guys, I know this is short, but my brain is zoning out on me right now. I shall have a much better chapter up later, hopefully. Also,** **I aplogize if I accedently redid the first chapter again. I was trying to remember how to upload a new chapater. Please forgive me. Im working to get that fixed!**


End file.
